Ghosts
] On several occasions, residents of the Tackleverse could be observed to turn into ghosts after their demise. They can be recognized by their transparent, seemingly gaseous appearance and sometimes by their greenish glow. There are different methods for imprisoning a ghost, and even incantations for disintegrating them. (Though one should better not recite the latter while eating cake...)http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20120828http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20040601 * During her employment at City Limit, Holly West was once sent to investigate the ghost train or spook train, a phenomenon manifesting in the Tackleford moor on every Halloween.http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/index-archive.php?date=20001031 * Natalie Durand ended up as a ghost after being blown up by an orang-utan. Frustratingly for her, neither her boyfriend Ryan Beckwith, nor the policemen he called were able to see or hear her in this state.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20031120 The old ladies who later summoned her were able to see her though.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20040601 * After having been shot by the Cheeky Pistons, Shelley Winters briefly appeared as a ghost alongside Natalie, who was waiting for her at the scene of crime, in order to serve her as a guide to the afterlife.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20040524 * While his body was at Eisegesis, Ryan Beckwith was wandering around as an invisible spirit for a while, before finding the cablecar to the afterlife.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060420 Children could see and hear him though... but not exactly as Ryan.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060418 * In the appropriately named (print only) story Ghosts, Shelley and Amy were trying to exorcise a trombone playing ghost spooking around in their new house. He left only after he was allowed to produce a CD of his music, which hints to this having been his unfinished business, as ghosts often have in lore. * Esther de Groot and Eustace Boyce once stirred up a whole gypsy burial site full of ghosts, who seemed to sense that Esther was a descendant of Byron de Groot, the mayor who had built the Tackleford town hall over their burial site.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20071017 In contrast to other ghosts, they appeared as amorphous green blobs and were able to fuse into one large cube-shaped ghost.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20071030 * Ryan theorized that the cube-ghost mentioned above was the biggest recorded spectre since Old Jumbly, the ghost of the Elephant Man riding a ghost elephant, who scared King George off his horse in 1918.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20071025 * In The Case of the Unwelcome Visitor, the mystery kids made the acquaintance of the ghost of Todd Baxter, the singer of the band Exercise Yard.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20120829 Interestingly, Todd was only able to leave the house he died in after the mystery kids had removed bricks out of it and taken them with them.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20130211 (In contrast, the ghosts from the gypsy burial ground were able to follow Esther home just fine.) Todd's unfinished business, after having been a very sad man for most of his life, seemed to have been to feel nice and at peace. Only then was he able to move on from his ghost state to the next plane of existence.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20130226 * Eustace Boyce himself had also briefly been in a ghostly state, shortly after his dead.http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20150322 (Twice! The first time he was saved by Erin Winters.http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20150222) His ghost was light blue instead of green. It later adopted the shape of a horse.http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/index.php?date=20150326 Category:Creatures